hxhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell Donagher
'''Cell Donagher '''is an engineer, who works to benefit lower-class societies, as opposed to personal gain. He loves technology, and making it is his passion, however after an incident in his past, he refuses to sell away anything he makes if it could cause harm. Biography Cell Donagher was born to a wealthy entrepeneur (who has seemingly died when his gaudy abode was burned down in a violent fire), but his parents were almost always busy. They left Cell alone with a butler, and shed load of money. From an extremely young age, Cell bought technolgies, and spent his time tinkering with them. His parents never cared for him much, and his butler was really his only friend, as he was homeschooled. He quickly surpassed what his butler could teach him about technology, so bought many books on subjects of physics and engineering. He spent most of his childhood making gadgets to play with. As he grew up, he knew he didn't want to attend university, as there was nothing they could teach him, so he went into work. He was quickly contracted by the government, to work on developing technologies. He was made to develop many millitary weapons, including mech suits, and armored vehicles, at age 19. He never really cared much about what he was doing, as he lived for the feeling when he tested one of his creations and it worked. One day, he decided to visit one of his machines in action, in a 3rd world place in the middle of nowhere, called "Deepcoast City". This place is an extremely poor region, with 80% of residents below the poverty line. He saw how backwashed this city was, and felt a shred of guilt as he had lived a sheltered life. On one walk, he came across a family, who's young daughter had been shot several times. He stayed with them while she passed, and promised her he would fix the city. He made himself feel better, telling himself that the government was using his technologies to combat the villains of the city, improving the life of innocent civilians here. Upon discovering what the government was really doing with his technology here - causing the harm, and preventing any of them from leaving he got extremely angry, and attacked the millitary officers. The chief was a nen user, who easily knocked Cell out, and threw him in with the residents of the city. Cell woke in a small room, with a mysterious man on a chair. Cell had had his nen pores opened, and the man was a nen user. He taught Cell to keep his nen in, to keep him alive. The man explained the situation of the city to Cell. The residents were being screwed over by the government, with the government taking all the output of the city, and paying near to nothing for it. The residents were about to riot, when Cell's devices suppressed them. Cell felt extremely guilty, at what he had essentially caused. He went to apologise to the locals, and told them he would work with them to force out his machines. He worked on bigger, better machines in the city while his mysterious rescuer taught him nen. Eventually, he created his Hatsu's and decided he was ready to launch the counter attack. At age 23, he forced out his old creations, and replaced them with his new ones. The new ones were programmed to only protect the locals, aswell as do manual work creating food for the locals. The robots sold the food for extremely low prices, and the the farmers and shopowners who's jobs he'd essentially stolen were given given the job of managing the robots, and given all the profit. Cell left the city, hoping he had improved it. He told himself that he would never again give away any of his technology that could be used to cause harm. He journeyed around the world, taking up jobs improving local technologies of poorer places. He sold his tech to rich countries governments, for extremely high prices and used the money to fund projects in poorer places. After doing this for a while, at age 25 he decided he had redeemed himself after the Deepcoast City incident, and returned home, only to find his father has recently been murdered and house burned down. Equipment * A variety of tools * Goggles with a magnification lense * Cell phone designed by him. Nen Cell is a Manipulator, with strong control over emission aswell. Little Helper: Cell emits his nen into the shape of an imp, and hands control of this nen over to an AI that he has programmed at his home computer. This computer is protected with nen like how Ging protected the box. The imp can do several things. 1. It can divide, a la Beelzebub. The smaller it gets, the more there are. Smallest size of about 1cm3. When fully sized, it is around 0.5m x 0.25m x 0.25m. Which gives around 30,000 at max. 2. If it comes into contact with someones nen, it can interpret their nen type by sampling it and running tests through the home computer. 3. If Cell puts his goggle over his eyes, he can choose to see through Little Helper's eyes. Little Helper must be fully formed to do this. 4. It can also help fight. Life Hack: If Cell can hit someone on the head with a punch, or the imp hits them on the head, he can send in Little Helper. This is mostly unnoticeable, but Little Helper can send thoughts to the person, making them doubt themselves, or throw them off course on their planning. It can also read thoughts as they come through. It can only communicate from here with Cell via text on his Cell phone. this is fairly slow. It cannot access memories, only active thoughts. Cell can also send Little Helper into his own mind, where they can work together, as Cell understands what's going on, which increases his reaction speed, as Little Helper's AI reacts faster than he does, aswell as his thinking speed, as there are 2 minds working instead of 1. Trivia * Cell Donagher's name is the name of the Engineer from Team Fortress 2, with the first letters swapped around. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}